The unstoppable warrior
by Xenon Macota
Summary: it has been a month since the leroy attack and lilo and stitch have found a new friend Xenon matota. please review
1. Xenon Macota

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters. I own nothing but xenon Macota.

NOTE: this story takes place about a month after Leroy and stitch. Enjoy!

The unstoppable warrior

By: xenon the great

Chapter 1: Xenon Macota

It's been a month since the Leroy attack and life at the pelekai was normal. It was about 8:00 pm and Nani and David were out on a date, jumba and plekley were arguing about something, and lilo and stitch were playing zombie slayer on their new ps2.

You can't beat me stitch I'm the master at zombie slayer! Said lilo.

(This is translated) Oh ya just watch me. Said stitch.

Lilo then killed stitches player leaving stitch very angry.

STUPID HUNK OF JUNK! Yelled stitch.

Lilo just giggled at her friend screaming at the play station. Stitch just growled.

Shut up. Growled stitch

Nani and David walked through the door about an hour later. Nani had her head on Davids shoulder and David had his head on hers.

I see you two had a good night. Said lilo.

Yes yes we did. Said nani and David.

Oh lilo bed times in a half hour. Said nani.

Awww come on nani can we stay up just a little longer? Asked lilo.

No. you have hula class tomorrow. Said nani

Ok. Sighed lilo

To pass the time lilo and stitch watched a Hawaiian show. (I can't name any)

A half hour past by rather quick. Lilo and stitch went to bed but were awaken at 3:00 am by some lights in the forest that looked like plasma blasts.

What are those lights? Asked lilo.

They look like plasma blasts. Said stitch.

Let go check it out. Said lilo as she and stitch snuck out the front door.

They soon arrived at the forest to see to aliens fighting. One was in a sort of black and green suit, and the other was in a white suit.

Just surrender panona your no match for the galactic fedaration. Said the man in black and green

We'll just see about that xenon. Said panona.

Xenon then shot panona with his blaster and he was trapped by a green orb

DAME YOU XENON. Yelled panona.

Oh shut your mouth. Said xenon as he put panona in his ship.

He then turned to see that lilo and stitch had been watching him.

Who are you two? Asked xenon as he pulled out his blaster in defense

I I'm lilo and this is stitch. Said lilo nervously

OH IV heard of you. You're the little earth girl and experiment 626. I heard you defeated an entire army of Leroy clones. Said xenon

Yup that's us. Said lilo and stitch.

Well it's nice to meet you. I'm xenon macota of the planet hacotareia. I am a soldier of the galactic federation. Said xenon. I need to deliver this to prison. If you want to talk to come to 7298 Hana street. I think you two should get back to bed before you get yelled at.

I guess your right. Bye. Said lilo

Good bye. Said xenon

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first story I'll try to get the next one out in at least 2 weeks (at most a month) – Xenon the great


	2. Xenons gadgets

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 2: Xenons gadgets

By: Xenon the great

It was 10:00 am on the island. Lilo and stitch had gotten up to the smell of burning bacon and eggs.

Ewe what smells? Said lilo.

Probably plekley cooking. Said stitch

Hey you want to go see that xenon guy today? Asked lilo

Sure. But I'm going on a date with angel later. Said stitch

What time? Cause we can go early. Asked lilo

12:00 pm. Said stitch

Ok its 10:00 o clock you've got plenty of time. Said lilo

Ok let's go. Said stitch

When they got to xenon house they knocked on the door and a human answered.

Who are you? Asked lilo

The human then pressed a red button on his watch and turned into xenon in a flash of light.

Like my watch? Asked xenon

Yah it's awesome. Said lilo. Where did you get it?

I made it back at my home planet. It can do more than just disguise me. I can also use it to fly, and summon my ship the X8000 the signal most advanced space cruiser. Explained xenon

Can we see it? Asked stitch

Sure. It's in my garage. Said xenon

Xenon opened the garage and reveled his X8000.

Cool. Said lilo. Can we have a ride?

I would love to but I need to work on it I sort of had a rough landing when I enter earth atmosphere after putting panona in prison. Said xenon.

Who is panona anyway? Said lilo

Panona is a vicious killer from the planet caponia. If it wasn't for my old friend jumba juciba for making me stronger he would have wiped out my entire race. Said xenon

YOU KNOW JUMBA? Asked lilo

Yah after panona came to my planet I asked him to help me. So he took some of the DNA from one of the experiments he was working on and injected it into me. Explained xenon

Witch experiment? Asked lilo

Humm. Let me think. Oh yah it was experiment 623. He's designed to make other experiments stronger. Said xenon

So does that mean you can make other experiments stronger? Asked lilo

I don't know I never tried. Said xenon

Ok. Can we see more of your gadgets? Asked lilo

Sure. Said xenon

Ok first I'll show you my XP 7200. This can do what you program into these cards. Said xenon as he held up a card. This one can be used to track experiments and these have my memories on them. I have some blank ones if you want me to back up your memories? He asked

Sure I'll do it. Said lilo. How about you stitch?

Sure why not. Said stitch

Ok ill need to put these helmets on you. Said xenon. Now I plug my XP 7200 into my computer and put in a blank card. Now I press this button. Are you ready? He asked.

Yes. Lilo and stitch said

Ok here I go. Said xenon as he pushed the button

There was suddenly a huge flash of light and then the computer beeped.

Ok it's done. Said xenon

So now our memories are on that card? Asked lilo

Yup. Said xenon

Ok do you have any other gadgets? Asked lilo

Oh I'm just getting started. Said xenon

This is my multi tool. It is a sword, knife, hover board, blaster, and capture blaster witch you saw me use last night. Said xenon. Only I can walk through the green orbs that surround people.

Cool. Said lilo

Hmm. Well I can't find the rest but don't worry ill find them. Anyway I don't remember your names. Said xenon

Well I'm lilo and this is stitch. Said lilo

Ok just needed to know. Said xenon.

Well we need to get going. Said lilo

Ok see yah oh and tell jumba I want to talk to him. Said xenon

Sure thing. Said lilo ok stitch lets go home and tell jumba.

Ok and I need to get to French fries for my date. Said stitch

Ok see you later. Said lilo

Ok. Said stitch

Hoped you like chapter 2. Please review. The more reviews the more chap


	3. We meet again

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 3: we meet again

By: xenon the great

Lilo was sitting on the couch wile stitch was out with angel. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I'll get it. Said lilo

Lilo opened the door to see xenon in his human disguise.

Aloha xenon. Said lilo

Yah hi. Said xenon. Is jumba here?

Yah he's in his room down the hall. Said lilo

Ok. I need to talk to him. Said xenon

Xenon walked to jumbas room and knocked.

Who is it being? Said jumba

It's an old friend. Said xenon

I know that voice any were. Said jumba

The door opened to reveal jumba with his goggles on

Ha xenon. It's good to see you again old friend. Said jumba happily

Yah it's good to see you to. Said xenon. Any way I need to tell you about that DNA sample I gave you for 624.

Really what is it being? Said jumba

Well after you upgraded me I did some more. Said xenon. I added a power I like to call peril mode.

Well I would like to see it show me. Said jumba

Yes but i chose not to show you. Said xenon

Oh I see. Said jumba. Now what is being problem with DNA I was given.

I think when I gave you the DNA it had a hint of peril mode in it. Said xenon

How it that problem? Asked jumba

It's a problem because 624 don't know how to control it. Said xenon. If she activates it she will be unstoppable.

Oh now I am seeing. Said jumba. Now can you explain this mode to me?

Yah sure I got nothing better to do. Said xenon. When peril mode activates you will transform into a monster with flaming wings, glowing green eyes, and 2 extra arms that can fire plasma balls out of them.

Hmm interesting. Said jumba. Have you been able to activate it?

Yes actually. Said xenon. Now I can activate it whenever I want.

So when you activate it once you can use it any time you want. Said jumba

Yes. Said xenon. Well I have to go I need to finish repairing my ship.

What happened to it? Asked jumba

I reentered earth to hot after returning panona to the prison in the xnaut quadrant. Said xenon

Ok I will be seeing you later. Said jumba

Yah see yah later fatso. Said xenon

HEY I AM NOT BEING FAT. Yelled jumba

So how did it go with jumba? Asked lilo

It was ok. Said xenon. Hey lilo how old are you exactly?

I'm 11 why (is that right it feels right)? Asked lilo

Just want to know. Said xenon

How old are you? Asked lilo

I'm 13 here on earth but I'm 15 on hakotareia. Said xenon

Ok. Said lilo

Xenon was about to walk out the door when an older woman came in and almost blew xenon ears off from here screaming.

LILO WHO IS THAT! Yelled nani

That's xenon he's an old friend of jumbas. Said lilo

Sup. Said xenon. Who are you?

She my sister nani. Said lilo

Lilo you could have told me someone was coming over. Said nani. Wait how do you know jumba you're a human.

That's what you think. Said xenon as he pushed the red button turning back into his normal form.

I'm an alien from the planet hakotareia.

Oh ok sorry for yelling at you. Said nani

It's ok. Said xenon. Well I have to get home and finish fixing my ship.

Why in such a hurry to fix it? Asked lilo

Because my missions over and I have to return home to hakotareia. Said xenon

But we just meet you and you're leaving. Said lilo sadly

Well no. said xenon. It might take a few weeks to fix.

Why can't you stay here? Asked lilo

I can but I want to go back home. Sid xenon. I don't fit in here.

Then we'll help you fit in. said lilo

How? Asked xenon

We'll teach you about earth. Said lilo

Ok I guess I'll stay here a little longer. Said xenon

Great tomorrow we can start. Said lilo

Ok see you tomorrow. Said xenon

See yah. Said lilo

well thats chapter 3. hoped you enjoyed. please review


	4. Earth life

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 4: earth life

By: xenon the great

The next morning xenon woke up took a shower, ate 4 pieces of toast, and then took a crap (cause some people take a dump when they wake up). He started to watch a show on mtv when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to fined lilo.

Hello lilo. Said xenon

Aloha. Said lilo

What you want? Asked xenon

I'm gona teach you about earth. Said lilo. Don't you remember?

Yah I remember. Said xenon. So what am I gona learn first?

I'm thinking surfing. Said lilo. You up to it?

Lilo you're talking to xenon macota the strongest warrior in the universe. Said xenon. I think I can handle surfing.

Ok go get your bathing suit and we'll go to the beach. Said lilo

Xenon turned the screen on his watch and pushed a silver button. He then turned into a human in a flame bathing suit (no it's not a speedo).

Lilo and xenon walked to the beach and meet with Victoria there.

Aloha lilo. Said Victoria

Aloha Victoria. Said lilo

Who's that? Asked Victoria. Is he a hobo?

Xenon gave her a dumbfounded.

Hey who you calling a hobo. Said xenon

His names xenon. He's an alien from some planet called hakotareia. Said lilo

Exactly. Said xenon. And I'm here to learn about this place.

Then stick with us and you'll learn all you need to know. Said Victoria. Just stay away from this girl myrtle emends. She's a witch.

Ok? Said xenon. Can we just get to surfing?

Sure. Said lilo you wana join us Victoria?

Yes I do. Said Victoria

Great. Said lilo

Ok first you need to swim out to about there. Said lilo as she pointed her finger out in the ocean. Then you wait for a wave.

Ok. Said xenon

Next when the wave comes you balance the board on the wave. Said lilo. And make sure you don't fall off because you might get hurt.

Right. Said xenon

So do you think you're ready to try it? Asked lilo

Yah I think so. Said xenon picking up his board

Xenon did exactly what lilo said and did the best surfing lilo has ever seen.

Xenon that was amazing. Said lilo. How did you do it? You just started.

I don't know beginners luck I guess. Said xenon

Yah that was great but I wana see some flips. Said Victoria

I don't think I can do that. Said xenon. Can you?

Nope. Said Victoria. I just wanted to see if you would do it.

Your crazy. Said xenon

Thank you. Said Victoria.

Xenon just sighed.

Ok what do you wana teach me now? Asked xenon

How about hula. Said lilo

Ok. Said xenon

Lilo and Victoria taught xenon all the hula they knew. They decided to go home when they were met up with myrtle.

Hello Victoria, hello guy I don't know, hello weridlo. Said myrtle

My names not guy I don't know. Said xenon

Then what is it? Asked myrtle

Its… said xenon before being stopped by lilo

Don't give her your real name think of one for your disguise. Whispered lilo

It's… jack jones. Said xenon

Well nice to meet you jack. Said myrtle. You know you shouldn't be hanging around weirdoes like lilo.

Yaaah. Said her friends

You should be around normal people like us. Said myrtle

So if lilo is such a weirdo then how come she and her friend Victoria are the nicest girls I meet so far? Said xenon. And just to tell you I don't like people who make fun of others for no reason.

Yah I hate those people too. Said myrtle

I was talking about you. Said xenon

Well that was rude. Said myrtle. I should get my mom to get you in trouble.

Ok you just go and do that. Said xenon. Hey ill even fallow you home so you don't have to look for me.

Let's go girls. Said myrtle

Thanks for standing up for us. Said lilo

Yah. Said Victoria

Hey anything for a friend. Said xenon

Hey xenon you wana come over for dinner? Asked lilo

Sure what are you having? Asked xenon

Probably pizza again. Said lilo. We don't have a god cook in our house.

Well I can build something to fix that for you. Offered lilo

Really? Said lilo

Sure. Said xenon. It'll be easy.

Wow thanks xenon. Said lilo

Don't mention it. Said xenon

Later that day it was about dinner time when there was a knock on the door. Lilo opened it to find xenon.

Aloha. Said xenon

Do you have to say that every time you see me? Asked xenon

Yup. Said lilo. It's how we welcome people in Hawaii.

Oh ok. Said xenon

Well come in lazy butt. Said lilo

Ok ok yesh. Said xenon

Hello xenon. Said nani

Hey. Said xenon

Were about to have dinner are you gona stay for it? Asked nani

Yah. Said xenon what are you having?

Pizza. Said nani

On now I'm defiantly staying. Said xenon

I guess you like pizza. Said nani

Yup. Said xenon

Ok well it should be here any min… said nani before being stopped by a knock at the door.

There it is now. Said nani

Nani paid for the pizza and they ate. Xenon went back home to finish work on his ship

Well that was chapter 4. Please review –xenon the great


	5. Is there anything i cant do

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter5: is there anything I can't do

By: xenon macota

The next morning xenon was finished working on his ship and decided to help lilo with her no good cook problem by making a cloner.

Ok first I need some plasma, some uranium, and an advanced relay module. Said xenon. I might need to use my alchemy. Time to get some lead.

Xenon went to his ship and pressed a button. Suddenly the front came off and revealed a drill.

Time to mine. Said xenon

Xenon drove his ship to the forest making sure he wasn't seen and started mining. Sure enough after about 10mins he found some lead. He drove back to his house and put the lead in a special container and drew an alchemy circle.

Acana aseekee (a lot of these kinds of words will be used throughout this story). Screamed xenon as he slammed his hand on the circle sending a beam of light at the lead turning it into uranium.

Perfect. Said xenon

Xenon picked up his blaster and took out the plasma. Then he went to a cabinet that held all his electronics and pulled out an advanced relay module.

Ok I have the power source. Said xenon. Now I need to make the machine itself.

As xenon began to build the machine his experiment tracker started beeping.

Second series experiment 001 in creation. Said the small pocket computer. Primary function same as experiments 149 and 150.

Xenon stopped working on his machine, picked up the phone, and called the pelekia house.

Hello? Said Pleakley.

Pleakley? Said xenon. Its xenon I need to talk to jumba.

Why what is it? Said the annoying alien.

It's not important for you. Said xenon.

Ok I'll get jumba. Said Pleakley

Hello. Said jumba

Jumba I have a question. Said xenon

Yes what is it being? Said jumba

Did you give any experiments a reproductive system? Asked xenon

Hmmm let me check computer. Said jumba

Yes in fact. Said jumba. They are being experiments 149 and 150. Why do you ask?

Because my computer said that a second series experiment with the same powers as 149 and 150. Said xenon

Ahhh they must be breeding. Said jumba

No what was your first clue. Said xenon

Well it was being… started jumba

It was a rhetorical question. Said xenon

Yes yes whatever. Said jumba. So have you been doing anything interesting?

Yah actually. Said xenon. I finished work on my ship and I'm working on something special.

Ahh what is it being? Asked jumba

It's a surprise. Said xenon

Ok. Said jumba

Well I have to get back to work. Said xenon. Bye.

Good bye. Said jumba

Xenon and jumba both hung up very happily.

He he my experiments are breeding. Said jumba. Is very good.

Meanwhile back at xenons house. Xenon was drilling some holes in the corners of some metal plates then screwing them together. In about 3 hours he was almost complete.

Input to cloner tube check. Said xenon to himself. Cloner energy 100% check. Output ray check. And last but not least charger check.

Perfect and its only… started xenon. 12:00 AM!. My god I've been working. I'll bring the machine to nani tomorrow.

The next day xenon woke up from the sunlight coming through his window.

Err. Groaned xenon. Ok time to take the machine to lilos house.

He got out of bed, grabbed the machine, and went to his ship.

Computer transformation code 5. Said xenon to his ship

Transformation in progress. Said his ship as it transformed into a car

There's nothing I can do to stuff. Said xenon as he got into his ship/car

Xenon drove to lilos house and within 10 minutes he was at their drive way. He got out of the ship/car and knocked on the door. It opened and to no surprise it was lilo.

Hay xenon what are you doing here? Asked lilo

I came to show you all something that will help you a lot. Said xenon

Well come on in. said lilo

Xenon asked everyone to go to the couch and nani, lilo, jumba, Pleakley, and stitch went to the cough.

Pelekias, aliens, and genetic experiment. Said xenon. Lilo told me about a problem that you guys have and I made a machine that can fix it.

Nani started to chuckle.

What did you make a machine that can make good food so we wouldn't have to eat pizza and Pleakley food? Said nani sarcastically

Actually yes I did. Said xenon

Nani blushed feeling embarrassed.

People I give you the FC2000 or food cloner 2000. Said xenon

Does it work? Asked stitch

Yes. Said xenon. All I need is a piece of food.

I'll get a piece of bread. Said lilo

She came bake with bread and handed it to xenon.

Put the food in the top, type in a number from 1 to 15, and you will get that number of that piece of food. Said xenon

Wow sometimes I think you smarter than jumba. Said lilo

Actually I am. Said xenon. I have an IQ of 72 jumba has 65.

Hmmp I just upgraded you too much. Mumbled jumba

Whatever. Said xenon

Chapter 5 is now done. Please review.


	6. Xenons description

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 6: xenons description

By: Xenon Macota

NOTE: I never really described Xenon. So this chapter is xenons bio.

Name: Xenon macota

Race: Hakotareian

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (on Hakotareia) 13 (on earth)

Face: Male markings

Xenons story: Xenon is a Hakotareian upgraded by dr. jumba Jookiba. He came to earth for a mission to capture the evil panona. The markings on his face show that he is a Hakotareian male. When he was only 12 (on Hakotareia) his town was invaded by panona. His town was destroyed and most didn't survive including his parents. After that day xenon went into space to seek out the only person he could trust to help him fight. That person was dr. jumba Jookiba. He used the power from his newest creation experiment 623 who is designed to upgrade jumbas machinery. After that day xenon was able to lift 8000 times his own weight (mostly because Hakotareians can originally lift 5000 times there weight), build the most unbelievable things, and even fly. After his upgrade he went into space to find and kill panona but instead joined the galactic federation. After 3 years he got a mission to seek out and capture panona who was on earth. After 2 months on earth he captured panona at 3:05 am where he also meet lilo pelekia and stitch after just 4 days they were friends. But trouble has yet to come.

Ok I know this chapter was kind of shout but I really wanted to describe xenon. Please review.


	7. News

The unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 7: news

By: Xenon Macota

2 days have passed since xenon gave the family the machine and things were normal. Xenon still needed to tell bonnie and Clyde about their child. So he got his tracker and set it to only search for bonnie and Clyde.

Computer search for experiments 149 and 150. Said xenon

Experiments located. Said his tracker. Location: 2 miles east of current location.

That's an old ware house. Said xenon. Why would two experiments live in a ware house while all others have a good home? Oh well.

Xenon began walking to the ware house. He was thinking how to tell them they were having a child.

After 10 minutes of walking he made it to the ware house and slightly opened the door. He was talked to the ground by a brown experiment.

Get off me. Said xenon

No get out of our hide out. Said the brown experiment

Ok them. Said xenon ass he pushed the experiment off him

How did you do that? Asked the experiment. I used all my strength to keep you down.

Please I can life 8000 times my weight you'll never keep me down. Said xenon

Who are you? Asked the experiment.

My name is xenon macota. Said xenon. And my scanner says your experiment 150.

I go by Clyde now. Said Clyde. What do you want from me?

To tell you and 149 something. Said xenon

She goes by bonnie now. Said Clyde. What do you want to tell us?

Well 1st I know that you two are mates. Said xenon

Yah. Said Clyde

And 2nd Bonnies pregnant. Said xenon

Wh...What. Said Clyde

Yup congratulations Clyde you going to be a father. Said xenon

I...I...I can believe it. Said Clyde. I'm going to be a dad.

Well believe it. Said xenon. I have to go home. Good luck. Bye.

Bye. Said Clyde

MEANWHILE

Stitch was at a jewelry store in his Kenny disguise buying something really special

Do you have any rings? Asked stitch

Well what kind are you looking for? Asked the cashier

An engagement ring. Said stitch

Ohh who the lucky lady? Asked the cashier

Her name is angelica (angels fake name). Said stitch

Ok well we have all sorts of rings. The cashier said pointing at the assortment of rings.

I'll take the one in the middle. Said stitch pointing to a diamond ring

Nice choice. Said the cashier as he picked up the ring. That will be $500.

Here. Said stitch as he gave the cashier 5 100 dollar bills

Come again. Said the cashier

Ok ask her tonight. Said stitch. I really hope she says yes.

Later that night. Stitch and angel were laying on the beach and watching the stars

Oh stitch this is so nice. Said angel

Not as nice as you. Said stitch

I love you. Said angel

I love you too. Said stitch

The two kissed for 3 minutes.

Angel I want to ask you something. Said stitch

What is it? Asked angel

Angel will you marry me? Asked stitch opening the ring box witch made angels eyes widen.

Oh my god yes! Said angel happily before squeezing stitch in a hug

Stitch returned the hug before they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.

MEANWHILE

Xenon was walking down the street passing people

Yah someone stole $500 form my moms hand bag. Said red headed girl to her friends

Oh look girls its lilos weird friend jack. Said Mertle

Yahhh. Said her friends

You know Mertle when a girl makes fun of a guy it means she likes him. Said xenon

Mertle started blushing.

What makes you think I like you? Asked Mertle

You're trying to make fun of me. Said xenon

Mertle just blushed redder.

Let's go girls. Said Mertle

Mertle and her friends walked away leaving xenon chuckling

That was too easy. Said xenon

There's chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	8. Plans

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 8: plans

By: Xenon Macota

It was a warm day on the island and the family was really happy for stitch and angel who just told them about getting married. They have already started planning for the big day.

So who's going to marry you guys? Asked lilo. I don't think a priest will marry two aliens.

Jumba said he knows someone who can marry anyone. Said angel

Ok. Said lilo. So did you guys thing about who you're going to invite?

Well we were going to invite our cousins and all of you of course. Said stitch

What about xenon? Asked lilo

Who's xenon? Asked angel

Oh that's right. Said lilo. You've never met xenon. Don't worry you'll meet him before the wedding.

Ok. Said angel

They continued to plan for that day for the next 2 hours. When there was a knock on the door.

I'll get it. Said lilo

She opened the door to find xenon.

Hey xenon. Said lilo

Sup lilo. Said xenon. Jumba said he needed help with a project.

Ok he's upstairs. Said lilo

Thanks. Said xenon

Oh and when you're done I want you to meet someone. Said lilo

Alright. Said xenon

Xenon went up to jumbas room and found jumba wiring a weird gun.

Ok what is that? Asked xenon startling jumba

Ahh why must you sneak up on jumba. Said jumba

Because it's funny to see you jump. Said xenon chuckling

Ah whatever. Said jumba. Just help with device.

What does it do? Asked xenon

Well is supposed to create unlimited energy but only depletes it. Said jumba.

Here let me see. Said xenon

Xenon started to look at the device and found the problem.

Well the problem is you didn't use the right beam generator. Said xenon. You used one that causes suction and not one that shoot a beam.

Is simple mistake. Said jumba

Whatever. Said xenon. I'll get the beam launcher

Xenon took the launcher, took the device and replaced the suction one with the beam launcher.

There it should work now. Said xenon. Ill test it.

Xenon aimed the device at a nearby clock and pushed a button. The machine started to light up and buzz. A beam shot out of the device and hit the clock witch began to glow and shake. Xenon went to look at it after the shaking stopped and saw the battery glowing.

Is the battery supposed to glow? Asked xenon

Yes that means it works! Said jumba

Great. Said xenon. I guess I'm done here

Yes yes. Said jumba. Good bye

Xenon walked downstairs into the living room where he was stopped by lilo who startled him. Xenon jumped when she came out of nowhere.

You scared my lilo. Said xenon

Sorry. Said lilo

Well I need to go home now. Said xenon

Wait I said I wanted you to meet someone. Said lilo

Ok. Said xenon

Angel! Yelled lilo

Ahh what are you trying to do blow my ears off. Said xenon

Sorry. Said lilo

Angel and stitch came into the room.

There you guys are. Said lilo. Angel this is xenon. He's a friend. Xenon this is angel stitches fiancé.

Sup. Said xenon

Hello. Said angel

Well I have to go home guys. Said xenon. See ya.

Bye. Said lilo, stitch, and angel

While xenon was walking home his communicator started ringing.

Hello. Said xenon

Hey xenon it's me. Said a female voice

Vivie is that you? Asked xenon. I haven't seen you in years. How are you doing?

I'm doing fine how about you. Asked vivie

I'm fine. Said xenon. Hey why did you call me?

Because I found out you're on a mission and I want to come see you. Said vivie. What planet are you on?

I'm on earth in Hawaii. Said xenon

Great. Said vivie. I'll be there in a week.

Ok bye. Said xenon

Bye. Said vivie

And there's chapter review.


	9. Vivies arrival

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 9: Vivies arrival

By: Xenon Macota

It has been a week since xenon got a call from his old friend vivie. He has told the family about it and said they would stop by so he could introduce her.

At xenon house.

So xenon what's your friend like? Asked lilo

Well she's short, furry, and a scientist. Said xenon

Are you two in LOOOOOVE? Said lilo

What!? No! Said xenon

I think your lying. Said lilo

Trust me lilo when you meet her you'll think different. Said xenon

Whatever. Said lilo. Hey when is she supposed to get here?

Maybe another hour. Said xenon looking at his watch

Aw I'm so board. Complained lilo

Then turn on the TV. Said xenon. I have work to do.

What are you working on? Asked lilo

A new disguise for my watch. Said xenon

It kind of looks like stitch. Said lilo

Your close. Said xenon. It's actually Leroy. I'm just recoloring it to match my liking.

What colors are you using? Asked lilo

I'm using green for the fur design and black for the rest. Said xenon

Well I'm going to watch TV. Said lilo

Ok if you need anything I'm right here. Said xenon

Lilo turned on the TV and watched a Hawaiian show (I still can't name one).

When xenon finished the disguise and downloaded it onto his watch he looked at the clock and saw it took him 48 minutes.

Vivie will be here in about 10 minutes lilo. Said xenon

Someone knocked on the door.

Or now. Said xenon

Xenon opened the door to find vivie. She looked a lot like dr. hamsterviel.

Long time no see vivie. Said xenon

Yah yah whatever. Said vivie. Who's she?

That's my friend lilo pelekia. Said xenon. Lilo this is my old friend vivie hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel! Yelled lilo

Okay okay before this gets out of hand I want to say I'm a lot different from my brother Jacque. Said vivie

So dr. hamsterviel is your brother? Asked lilo

Yes my younger brother that thinks he can take over the galaxy. Said vivie

I know right. Said lilo. I beat him twice and I'm only 11.

I have a feeling you guys are going to be great friends. Said xenon

Yah quiet xenon were talking. Said lilo

Rude rude rude. Said xenon

So how long have you two been friends? Asked lilo

5 years. Said vivie

Did you have any other friends? Asked lilo

Yes but I don't like to talk about what happened. Said vivie

Should I tell he the story? Asked xenon

If you want. Said vivie

Lilo when I was 12 (on hakotareia) someone attacked my town. Said xenon. That person was panona. Most of the town was destroyed a lot with most residents. Amongst them was our friend will. He was killed by panona himself.

Wow that sounds pretty bad. Said lilo. How did you survive?

I was in a bunker underground. Said xenon. As for vivie she was hurt baddy and in the hospital for 3 weeks.

After a few minutes xenon finished telling the story.

Hey vivie do you want me to show you around town? Asked lilo

Sure I have nothing better to do. Said vivie

Great lets go. Said lilo

Bye xenon. Said vivie

See yah. Said xenon

This is a short chapter. Please review.


	10. The return of Hamstervile

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 10: the return of hamstervile

By: Xenon Macota

NOTE: this is the last chapter of section 1 of The unstoppable warrior. Section 2 will have more action.

Lilo and vivie were walking around town visiting all the good spots in town.

Ok vivie first I am going to show you kikis coffee hut. Said lilo

Great I love coffee. Said vivie

Well I hope you like coconut cake too. Said lilo

I don't know what that is but I'll try anything. Said vivie

Hey vivie can I ask you something? Asked lilo

Sure. Said vivie

Do you work for the galactic federation? Asked lilo

Yah I do. Said vivie

What's your position? Asked lilo

That's a secret only the grand councilwoman and I should know. Said vivie

Well I know xenon's a soldier. Said lilo

That's where you're wrong. Said vivie

Nope he told me. Said lilo

He said that because he the same position as me. Said vivie

Can you at least give me a hint of what it is? Asked lilo

Ok just one hint ok. Said vivie. We're kind of like the royal guards of the council just a lot more important.

They got to kikis coffee hut soon after that conversation.

This is kikis coffee hut. Said lilo. Kiki sells all kinds of stuff like coffee and cake.

Great I might come here before I leave. Said vivie

How long in till you leave? Asked lilo

I'm on vacation for two weeks. Said vivie

Good that gives us plenty of time to hangout. Said lilo

Yup. Said vivie. So where to next?

Well I was thinking of going… started lilo before she was interrupted by vivies communicator started ringing

Meanwhile

Xenon was working on his ship when his communicator started ringing.

Who could this be? Asked xenon to himself

He turned it on and found a message from the grand council woman.

Back to lilo and vivie

Who's it from. Asked lilo

The grand council woman. Said vivie

Whats it say. Asked lilo

My brother escaped. Said vivie

Oh man he's probably after me and stitch. Said lilo

Please lilo you have two of the greatest warriors of the galactic federation here. Said vivie. I think we can beat my brother.

You didn't last time. Said lilo

That's because he had an army of evil monsters. Said vivie. Now there all destroyed and he's defenseless.

They destroyed Leroy and his clones? Asked lilo

Yup. Said vivie. All the clones and the original.

Are you sure you can beat him? Asked lilo

Yes I'm sure we can. Said vivie. You know you ask a lot of questions.

Well I like to know stuff. Said lilo

Whatever. Said vivie

Vivie continued to read the message to find out when he would arrive.

He should be here in about 3 hours. Said vivie

Ok. Said lilo. Should we get ready to fight?

Yah I guess. Said vivie. Lets go back to xenons house.

Meanwhile

Xenon was shaking his head smiling.

Oh Jacque you really think you can beat me. Said xenon to himself. You're such an idiot.

A little while later lilo and vivie came in the door.

Did you get the message vivie? Asked xenon

Yah. Said vivie. My brothers a moron.

And weak. Said lilo

Yup. Said xenon and vivie

So what's the plan for catching him? Asked lilo

Capture guns. Said xenon handing lilo and vivie blasters.

It looks like the gun you used on panona. Said lilo

It is lilo. Said xenon

Cool. Said lilo accidentally shooting xenon

Hey! Said xenon

Sorry. Said lilo. How do I turn it off?

The green button. Said vivie

Lilo pushed the green button and released xenon.

Thanks. Said xenon

1 hour later

Oh man I have to go home or nani's going to kill me. Said lilo

Then go before you get yelled at. Said xenon

Right. Said lilo

2 hours later

He should be here any minute now. Said vivie

He better get here soon. Said xenon. I have better things to do.

They heard a noise coming from behind the trees.

That should be him. Said vivie. Come on let hide and surprise him.

Through the dust of the ship landing they could see a small figure. It was about hamstervile size.

Lets get him. Said xenon

The two jumped out of the bush but were snatched up by another person.

Let us go you little midget (no offence to any short people out there). Said vivie

I'm not holding you sister. Said hamstervile

I am. Said a voice that was familiar to xenon

Xenon turn around to see he was being held by panona who the knocked him and vivie out and put them in the ship.

CLIFFHANGER! There's the end of section one. If you want more please review.


	11. The transformation

The unstoppable warrior

Chapter 11 (section 2): the transformation

By: Xenon Macota

Note: thank you 707cloud for the fav. Now let's start section 2.

Lilo went to xenon house the morning after he and vivie were captured and found no one.

Hello? Said lilo. Is anyone home?

Lilo went into the living room and found a note. Dear whoever finds this we have captured xenon macota and vivie hamstervile. Bring us all 624 experiments or we will take them by force –dr. hamstervile and panona kakopo.

Oh my god. Said lilo. I have to get jumba!

Meanwhile

Xenon was starting to wake up. When he did he saw he was strapped to a table next to the still knocked out vivie.

Where am I? Asked xenon

You're in my ship you oh so stupid stupid head. Said hamstervile

Hamstervile you better let me go before I hurt you. Threatened xenon

Hamstervile just chuckled.

HA! Said hamstervile. If you even lay a finger on my ill release him on to you.

Hamstervile pointed to panona witch made xenon eyes widen.

Panona! Said xenon. I thought I put you in prison.

Nope that was a fake one put there by my friend dr. hamstervile. Said panona

Yes and as soon as she wakes up we can start the experiment. Said hamstervile

What experiment? Asked xenon

The experiment to turn you evil. Said panona

Mean while

Are you saying that xenon and evil gerbil's sister were captured by evil people? Asked jumba

Yes. Said lilo

Oh this is being bad. Said jumba. They want all experiments as ransom.

How are we going to get them back? Asked lilo. We can't give them the experiments.

We should search his house maybe there will be something that will tell us where they are being. Said jumba

Right. Said lilo. Stitch do you want to help us find xenon?

Yes. Said stitch

Can I come too? Asked angel

Sure we need all the help we can get. Said lilo

Then let us be going. Said jumba

The four got to xenon's house and began their search.

Lilo and jumba were searching through stuff while stitch and angel were sniffing around.

I think I found something. Said lilo

What is it being? Asked jumba

Xenon's tracker. Said lilo turning it on.

Experiments located. Said the tracker. Identified as experiments 624 and 626.

Good it works. Said lilo

Yes but how will it help find xenon? Asked jumba

Well I think we tell it two. Said lilo. Computer find xenon Macota.

Xenon Macota located. Said the tracker. Location 10000 miles from earth.

Perfect. Said lilo. Let's go

Hang on little girl. Said jumba. We need protection.

Hmmmm. Thought lilo. Oh yah xenon gave me a capture gun.

Great but we may need more. Said jumba

Let's get you blasters. Said lilo

The four went back home, got the blasters, and got in the ship.

Let me see the tracker. Said jumba. I can use it to get to xenon.

Meanwhile

Vivie was starting to wake up.

Finally you're a wake. Said panona. Now we can start the experiment.

Panona pushed a button and a beam shot into xenon and vivie. They both screamed in pain

Hamstervile and panona were just laughing. Suddenly the radar went off.

A ship is coming. Said hamstervile

Activate the blasters. Said panona looking at the progress bar for the experiment. Almost there.

With jumba

They are going to be shooting us. Said jumba

What!? Said lilo, stitch, and angel

Don't be worrying. Said jumba. I can avoid it.

With xenon

Transformations complete. Said panona

Perfect. Said hamstervile. How do I activate them?

With this. Said panona handing him a remote.

Before he could press the button the air lock burst open reveling lilo, jumba, stitch, and angel.

Ahh you are here. Said hamstervile. Do you have my experiments?

No but we do have this said lilo as she shot hamstervile and captured him in a green orb.

I don't think so. Said hamstervile. Release me or I release my creations.

Never. Said lilo. Now give us xenon and vivie.

Very well. Said hamstervile pushing the button.

Xenon and vivies eyes shot open and were glowing red.

Get them you fools. Yelled hamstervile

Yes sir. Said xenon and vivie

The two ran twored lilo and jumba. But were stopped by stitch who threw them across the room. Lilo shot and captured them then shot panona.

How do we fix them? Asked lilo

You can't. Said panona

Jumba do you think you can fix them? Asked lilo

I do know might need to do some testing. Said jumba

Then I'll try to think of a way to try and fix them. Aid lilo

How about reversing the machine. Said stitch

You can't or it will explode. Said panona

Then what can we try. Said lilo

How about my song. Said angel

Would that work jumba? Asked lilo

Is possible for xenon because he was upgraded before 624 but I am not sure about evil rodent's sister. Said jumba

Well it's worth a shot. Said lilo. Do it angel.

Angel sang her song and it made xenon and vivie pass out.

And there you have it folk's chapter 11. Please review.


	12. The Awakening

The Unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 12: The Awakening

By: Xenon Macota

Note: sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I don't have a lot of ideas for this part in the story. I will also be writing in script format because I find that easier.

Reminder: all experiment text is translated to English.

Xenon woke up I jumbas ship a little dizzy.

Xenon: Where am I?

Jumba: We are returning to earth in ship. Now please be letting me finish tests.

Xenon: What happened?

Lilo: you were captured by panona and hamstervile and they turned you evil.

Xenon: What about vivie?

Lilo: over there

Lilo pointed to a table where vivie was.

Xenon sighed

Jumba: I have finished tests. It seems that the transformation damaged some of your defenses.

Xenon: which ones?

Jumba: immunity to poison and 624s song.

Xenon: (sarcastically) great. Now I can easily be used agented people.

Jumba: we are approaching earth.

Lilo: good.

Later that night xenon was doing research and looking at surveillance tapes from hamsterviles ship.

Xenon: this doesn't make sense. Compared to last time panona is weak here. What happened? How could he become so weak?

The next day

Panona: you incompetent fool! I give you one task and you f*** (HEY no bad words panona) it up! Honestly haw hard is it to clone me and use the clone to destroy Macota!

Hamstervile: I'm sorry.

Panona: I don't care. Just destroy that failure clone.

Hamstervile: y-yes s-sir

Panona: At least some of his defenses are down. That makes me one step closer to destroying him.

Back to earth

Jumba is doing work on his computer when he was interrupted by lilo.

Lilo: jumba?

Jumba: yes what is it little girl.

Lilo: did you notice xenon was acting a little weird after we landed last night?

Jumba: yes but is probably just upset about losing some defenses. Will get over it.

Lilo: I'm guessing vivie went home?

Jumba: yes she left very early.

Lilo: ok.

Lilo left the ship and went inside the house to find stitch knocked out on the floor with angel sitting on top of him eating a cookie.

Lilo: what happened?

Angel: he tried to eat my cookie so I knocked him out.

Lilo: you knocked him out over a cookie?

Angel: yup!

Lilo: whatever. Where's nani?

Angel: in her room

Lilo: thanks.

Lilo made her way to nanis room

Lilo: nani!

Nani: what lilo?

Lilo: can I go to xenon's house?

Nani: why?

Lilo: because he was acting weird last night and I want to find out why.

Nani: ok I guess.

Lilo: thanks.

End of chapter 12. Again I am sorry for this chapter's lateness. Please review.


	13. Old Stuff

The Unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 13: old stuff

By: Xenon Macota

Lilo made her way to xenon's house still wondering what's wrongs with him. When she got there she knocked on the door which awoke xenon who was asleep on his desk.

Xenon: who is it?

Lilo: it's me. Can I come in?

Xenon: yes.

Xenon opened the door and lilo walked in.

Xenon: what do you want lilo?

Lilo: I wanted to ask why you were acting so weird when you left the ship last night. Are you upset about losing some defenses?

Xenon: no I'm not upset about that. Do you remember when we first met?

Lilo: yea.

Xenon: well that fight lasted 2 hours. Your fight lasted a few minutes.

Lilo: so?

Xenon: so there's something weird about panona. He seems weaker.

Lilo: maybe he was tired?

Xenon: I don't think so.

Xenon then laid his head on the desk.

Lilo: what are all these books with weird symbols?

Xenon: there books about the ancient hakotareians.

Lilo pulled a book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages not knowing the language of the text.

Lilo: what's this one about?

Xenon: it says elemental manipulation.

Lilo: elemental who what.

Xenon: elemental manipulation. It's the ability to move the elements like water (last air bender water bending reference).

Lilo: have you ever tried it?

Xenon: no I never even read the book.

Lilo: the language looks really cool.

Xenon: it's called japolines. Put on these glasses. They will translate it to English for you.

Xenon hands lilo some weird looking glasses.

Lilo: cool I can read it now.

Xenon: yea my people's technology is some of the best out there.

Lilo grabbed another book and curiously read it.

Lilo: energy powers?

Xenon: what?

Lilo: the book. It's about something called energy powers.

Xenon grabbed the book and read it.

Xenon: I never even knew I had a book like this.

Lilo: can you please tell me what energy powers are?

Xenon: apparently there a power created by the ancients for fighting purposes (like the powers from dbz).

Lilo: is it like magic?

Xenon: no. it's more like taking your energy and shooting people with it. It says you can also use it to fly.

Lilo: it sounds amazing. Do you think you can do it?

Xenon: with enough practice maybe. But I don't think I could do it.

Lilo: well you should still try.

Xenon: alright. I may be some use to me.

Lilo: hey can I see your experiment tracker?

Xenon: why

Lilo: (shrugging) I'm board.

Xenon: whatever.

Xenon hands lilo the tracker and she looks through it.

Lilo: I didn't know experiments could have kids.

Xenon: and I'm surprised jumba didn't tell you yet.

Lilo: well I have to go. Remember practice those powers.

Xenon: ok. Bye.

Lilo left the house and xenon sat on his couch.

That's the end of chapter 13. I don't have any more ideas to do with this part of the story so the next chapter may a few months in the future. Please review.


	14. Rubens return

The Unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 14: Rubens return

By: Xenon Macota

It has been about 3 months since the events of the last chapter. Bonnie is due to give birth in 1 month (experiment pregnancy is shorter than human), Xenon has mastered the flight energy power and is working on water manipulation, and stitch and angels wedding is in 1 week.

Pelekia house.

Everyone was relaxing except for stitch and angel who were under a lot of stress and thinking they weren't going to get everything ready before the wedding.

Macota house.

Xenon was meditating around pots of water concentrating on them.

Gantus battle ship.

Ruben was sitting there board because nothing was happening.

Ruben: being a gally officer has to be one of the most boring jobs in the galactic federation. Nothing ever happens. Sometimes I think I should just go back to earth. I think I'll tell gantu I want to go back to earth. Maybe he'll understand.

Ruben walked to the cock pit and asked gantu the question which he approved of. So Ruben went to gantu old ship and flew to earth.

Macota house.

Xenon was standing with his hands in front of him with the water in the pots vibrating as it slowly began to rise out of the water. But xenon lost his concentration when he heard a slight beeping sound.

Xenon: (yelling) oh come on I almost had it!

Xenon found the source of the beeping witch was his experiment tracker so he activated it.

Tracker: experiment 625 located. Primary function, mass destruction but glitch causes him to be lazy and make sandwiches.

Xenon: find experiments location.

Tracker: location found. Display map?

Xenon: yes.

Ruben had landed in the same spot that gantu had crashed the ship and stepped out.

Ruben: man I sure did miss this weather. Now I just need a job. I wonder if any delis have an opening.

Ruben was walking on the streets of kawiei when he bumped into a boy who is known by the island as jack jones but is known by the pelekias as xenon Macota.

Xenon: I'm thinking your experiment 625 correct?

Ruben: depends. Who are you?

Xenon: answer the question.

Ruben: yes but I go by Ruben now.

Xenon: ok Ruben I'm xenon Macota but my disguise name is jack jones.

Ruben: whatever. I have more important things to do right now.

Xenon: like?

Ruben: finding a job.

Xenon: there are not many jobs here that include sandwiches and being lazy here.

Ruben: how do you know I do that stuff?

Xenon: I have all the info on my experiment tracker.

Ruben: and how did you get that information?

Xenon: my good friend jumba Jookiba.

Ruben: how do you know jum…?

Xenon: what's up with you people always asking questions.

Ruben: I just want to know how you know all this stuff.

Xenon: long story.

Ruben: (sarcastically) great I hear it later.

Ruben started to walk away.

Xenon: just warning you. There are not many jobs that include making sandwiches here.

Ruben: don't worry I'll find one.

That's the end of chapter 14. Please review.


	15. Partying through the night

The Unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 15: Partying Through The night

By: Xenon Macota

It has been 5 days since Rueben's arrival. He has even set up a restaurant called Rueben's. He even offered to cater the wedding.

The beach.

Everyone was preparing for the wedding especially angel who was still worried.

Angel: ok I want to hang some flowers from some wires above the chairs and get the chairs setup right and…

Nani: angel, angel calm down we'll get everything done. Just relax.

Angel: I know nani. I just want everything to be perfect. By the way, xenon said he had some special candles from his planet we could use. Where is he?

Xenon: (up in the air) up here.

Nani: what? How did you..?

Xenon: power. Any way I got the candles.

Angel was slightly confused by the black and green design but before she could ask xenon already walked to stitch.

Xenon: so stitch, sparky told me that the bachelor party was tonight. What are we doing?

Stitch: Rueben closed his restaurant for today and we're going to be partying all night.

Xenon: What time?

Stitch: 7:30.

Xenon: perfect.

Nani: um hello can you get to work please.

Xenon: alright, alright geez.

Later at 5:36

Nani: well that took nearly all day

Angel: I'm just glad it's done.

Lilo: yea but let's hope nothing bad happens before the wedding.

Later at 6:16

Stitch was wandering around the back yard for no reason what so ever when something swooped down and captured him. He tried to escape but the net was too strong.

He was put down and the net was opened. He was in a dark room so he activated his night vision and scanned the room. He had no idea where he was in till he saw a sandwich statue in the middle of the room and figured out it was Rueben's sandwich shop. Stitch jumped when he heard someone whisper in his ear.

Voice: hey buddy.

Stitch: you better come out before I rip you apart.

Voice: awe your no fun stitch.

Stitch: (Calm Voice) how do you know my name?

Just then the lights switch on and stitch was tackled by sparky, Rueben, kixx, and ritcher.

Sparky: for having a brain faster the a super computer your pretty stupid.

Stitch: yeah yeah whatever. But what was the voice I heard.

Sparky: it was xenon. I can't believe you didn't recognize the voice. You're stupid.

Xenon: (out of nowhere) or he's just deaf (no offence if you are deaf)

Stitch: whatever.

Xenon: yo Rueben bring in the stuff.

Ruben walks in with 7 bottles filled with mysterious liquid.

Stitch: what is it?

Xenon: no Idea but it's delicious. Ruben got it when he got an order mix up.

Rueben: yeah but don't drink too much. This stuff messes you up.

Stitch snatches one of the bottles and starts to drink it.

Stitch: you got to try this.

The other experiment and xenon take a bottle and start to drink from them (by now you probably know the bottles are full of alcohol).

10 mins later

Everyone: (screaming)

10 mins later

The boys were all having a food fight due to them all being drunk.

The next morning

The restaurant was a complete mess sparky was half hanging out of the light switch, Richter was passed out with a mouthful of bread, kixx was under a table, stitch was between two pieces of bread, Rueben was passed out behind the counter, and xenon was hanging from a light. Suddenly the phone rang.

Rueben: (sleep talking) no mommy I don't want a pickle.

The phone ring again.

Rueben: alright alright I'm coming.

Rueben picks up the phone to hear a very angry angel on it.

Rueben: what.

Angel: where are they?

Rueben: what?

Angel: (screaming) WHERE ARE THEY?

Rueben: ow my ears. There here at the restra… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY STORE!

Angel: I'm coming over there!

She hangs up. Rueben goes around and kicks his cousins to wake them and throws a week old roll at xenon causing him to fall from the light.

Xenon: ow. What the hell.

Rueben: angels coming and she sounds pissed at you and stitch.

Xenon: my head is killing me. Oh and stitch you better hide.

Stitch was already hidden in the freezer.

Rueben: you have mustard on your face.

Xenon: never again am I drinking that crap.

Angel then burst through the door.

Angel: where is he?

Rueben: (whispering) in the freezer.

Angel walks to the freezer and walks inside. Yelling is heard then she walks out dragging stitch who was knocked out and leaves.

Xenon: well I guess I should get going.

Xenon quickly runs away leaving Rueben in his disgusting store.

Rueben: I have to do everything don't I.

Well I got stuck on this chapter for a while but I finished it the next chapter may be the wedding. Please review.


	16. Cobras Visit

The Unstoppable Warrior

Chapter 16: cobras visit

By: Xenon Macota

Note: so this chapter won't be the wedding. This came to me when I was walking. Also things just love slowing me down don't they. Another think this chapter takes place the same day as the last.

In the pelekia house nani is sitting on the couch thinking, stitches head feels like it's about to explode from a combination of a hangover and angels yelling, and lilo is listening to Elvis.

Nani: (in her head) there's something about xenon that doesn't seem right. I need to find out what. (Not in her mind) Jumba im going out I need you to watch lilo.

Jumba: of course bigger girl.

Nani: please don't let her play with the chainsaw.

Jumba: yes yes.

Nani drives to xenon's house to find cobra's car out front. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the two.

Xenon: I don't care what you or the federation says I'm staying here.

Cobra: you were given 6 months on this planet. Your time is almost up. If you don't leave within that time I will be forced to call the grand council woman.

Xenon: this is why my people never joined the federation. There are just so many rules.

Cobra: but your people must come to aid when it is needed.

Xenon: that's how it works. As long as we help in times of distress we can stay free.

Cobra: stop trying to change the subject. Either get off the planet by next week of the federation will come after you.

Xenon: (slightly angered) I could easily destroy your troops.

Cobra: I'd like to see you try.

Xenon now even more angered throws a small ball of energy past cobras face.

Xenon: you don't want to mess with a 147 year old hakotareian.

Cobra now has a plasma blaster in his hand.

Cobra: if you don't calm down I'll shoot.

Xenon: (calmer) I have every right to be on this planet as anyone else.

Cobra: no you don't.

Xenon: if I don't panona will cause the planet to implode by taking the central gem.

Cobra: I think we can handle it.

Xenon: get out of my house before I blow you to bits cobra.

Cobra starts to walk out.

Cobra: you've been warned.

As cobra opens the door nani hides in a bush. Xenon then stands in the doorway as cobra drives away.

Xenon: this is the first planet I've felt welcomed on in years. I'm not letting the federation just kick me out.

Nani almost fall out of the bush and xenon hears it.

Xenon: I know your there nani.

Nani: why did you lie to us?

Xenon: security reasons. Besides there not that big of lies.

Nani: I know but they sound pointless.

Xenon: You wouldn't understand.

Nani: you should get out of here before the federation comes after you.

Xenon: they will never fully remove me from this planet.

Nani: what do you mean?

Xenon: jumba didn't tell you?

Nani: tell me what?

Xenon: he used some of my DNA to make angel. So there's still a piece of me still on this planet that that can't get rid of. I don't know why he didn't tell you.

Nani: so your angels father?

Xenon: I wouldn't say that.

Nani: how about …brother.

Xenon: that's more like it. I think you should go home nani.

Nani: but I still….

Xenon: you'll see me tomorrow at my sister's wedding.

Well here's chapter 16, sorry for its lateness. Things like to slow me down. I might be starting another story for happy tree friend's maybe. Don't expect anything yet. Please review.


End file.
